Attack of Charles the Evil Bologna Sandwich
by i am no one and i stand alone
Summary: The Titans' greatest foe has emerged...CHARLES THE EVIL BOLOGNA SANDWICH! Find out about their heroic tale. RobxStarxOC TofuxBBxRaexOC meatxCyxBee Rated for Safety. R
1. It's Alive

**Dear Readers this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Sunny or StarSoSweet and Libby or Sleepybaby41 thanxs for being my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titan or the video game but i do own the mysterious figure.**

**Now here's Chapter 1**

**Chapter one It's ALIVE!**

It was a normal day and the titans hadn't had a villain in three months. So here they were doing absolutely nothing. Rae was getting kinda tired with doing nothing and just sitting around. "I'm going to meditate. No one bother me and that means you Beastboy." The changling looked up from his video game and turned around and said, "What?"

When he turned back around he saw Cy pass him up and won the game. "What? You cheated." BB exclaimed

"No I didn't I'm just better than you."

"May I try at the game of video?" Can you guess who said that

"Sure little lady but you better play BB."

"Hey!" Said BB.

"O.K. Friend Cyborg."

(Hi this is StarSoSweet writing this part hehehe. Blaze123 is grounded.)

"I gotta see this." Robin grabbed a bag of Lays Potato Chips (which neither she nor I own) and sat down on the other side of the couch.

An hour later, Star had beated BB to a score of 20 to 0. Robin and Cyborg's mouths were on the floor.

"Well you can't beat me," Robin said. "I'm much better than BB." They heard a "HEY!" from behind them.

"Ok Friend Robin, we shall play the game."

An hour later(It sure is taking a long time to play a video game isn't it?), Star had beated him to a score of 27 to 0. Cy's mouth was opened wider than it had ever been and his eyes had popped out of his head.

"Well you can't beat me," Cy said proudly. "NO one can defeat me."

"Bring it on." Star said with a smirk. Robin and BB "oooooohed."

(I'm sneaking on the computer hehehe! Don't tell any one! And I used to own a bag of Potatoe Blaze cannot spell POTATO!chips but not the company!)

After about an hour after they started Star had beat him to a score of 59/1.

The reason she lost the last game was because they heard a yell ascream and following the scream came more yelling.

They then saw Beastboy run into the room and hid behind starfire a started to scream, "She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me!"

Then they saw Raven running in yelling your right. "_For once!_Your right.I am going to kill you!"

Cy stepped in the way and said, "Whoa OK now tell me what happened."

_Flashback_

_Raven's POV_

_I was sitting in my room and I thought that I could revive Terra._

_Interupption in Flashback_

"Wait I thought you hated Terra!"

"I do." Then she said so quitely that almost no one heard, "But Beastboy doesn't."

Beastboy said quietly, "Rae?"No one heard but Raven.

"Yeah BB I like you I really like you.Rae started to cry but no matter how hard she tried to hold back the tears they just kept coming.

He grabbed her head and was about to kiss her but was stopped by a loud girlish scream come from the kitchen.

They raced in there to see who it was and when they got there they were sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo surprised that they all almost fainted. For the person screaming was **ROBIN**!

Then they heard a shout and things falling over in a corner and then something jumped out and it was ...

**Sorry for making it so short but it's the beginning and I have a big writer's block so please keep reading.**

**Blaze123**


	2. Author's note read read read!

I'm very sorry I haven't update in a long time but I have lost my written story so now I'm trying to remember it all. So really sorry!

Blaze Out!

Blaze123


End file.
